


The Fiend Lord and the Princess

by Hope_Tree_Celeste



Category: Chrono Trigger
Genre: basically the Marle/Magus retelling of the second half of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Tree_Celeste/pseuds/Hope_Tree_Celeste
Summary: A strange twist on the second half of Chrono Trigger. MAJOR spoilers for the game, just so you know. Hopefully Magus is in character (or as close as he can be).
Relationships: Maou | Magus/Marle
Kudos: 2





	1. An Unexpected Encounter

This is an unusual tale, a twist on a well-known classic story. It all started after Crono, our hero, perished after taking a devastating blow from Lavos…

After washing up on what was left of the frozen land, Marle, Lucca, and Frog found the survivors of Zeal Kingdom’s destruction. Someone mentioned that another person had washed up alongside them. He was said to be seen at the North Cape.

They made it to the North Cape and saw Magus there. He was staring out at the sea, but when he noticed the trio’s presence, he turned to face them.

“So, it is you,” he greeted coldly.

Frog drew the Masamune, ready to fight. “Magus!”

The Fiend Lord turned to look over the cliffside. “Behold. All of Zeal Kingdom now rests in the ocean depths. It is lost to us now, along with its people’s dreams and ambitions.”  His mind drifted, remembering what happened before history was changed. His sister had been left there with Lavos, never to be seen again. He shook his head, turning to face them again.  _ I don’t have time to dwell on the past, _ he thought.  “My only purpose in life is to slay Lavos. Ever since I was brought to the Middle Ages. As soon as I was able to summon him, you had to intervene.” He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

“After Lavos sent us through time, I used my knowledge of the future to gain the Queen’s trust and worked to awaken Lavos once again. However, nothing could have prepared me for what came after… We are nothing but lambs to the slaughter, waiting for the inevitable doom he will bring. Keep following this path, and you all will share the same fate as that imbecile Crono!”

Marle flinched, but stood her ground. “You’re wrong about him!”

“You  _ dare _ sully his name?” Frog stepped up, tightening his grip on the Masamune’s handle. “Crono was a hero who fought until the bitter end!”

“Those who are weak only shorten their lives.”

Frog pointed the Masamune at Magus. “Still your tongue, Magus!”

Magus drew his scythe, holding it tightly. “You wish to duel, Glenn?”

Before they could fight, Marle stepped in. “Stop it! Fighting won’t solve anything!” Frog could see how upset she was and, reluctantly, he stood down.

Looking closely, Magus saw Schala in place of Marle, yet only for a second. She motioned for the others to follow, knowing that they needed to go. His heart felt heavy, as if letting her leave would be yet another mistake.

“Wait,” he called. They turned to face him. “I will join you. Crono may have died a fool’s death, but I never said that it couldn’t be reversed.” Hope began to flow through Marle, but Lucca stepped up to him.

She jabbed her finger into Magus’ chest, scrutinizing him. “How do we know _for sure_ that you’re not luring us into a trap?”

“I would not lie about such a power,” he retorted. “If reviving your foolhardy hero will help defeat Lavos, then I’ll provide you with my aid.” His eyes kept glancing over at Marle, seeing Schala in her place.  _ Why does that girl have such an effect on me? _

Lucca stepped back, quickly moving down the cape, everyone else following close behind. They made it back to the Epoch and went to the End of Time.  Looking around, Magus took in every detail. There was a simple tune playing from somewhere, giving the place a mystical feel to it. 

The group decided to rest up before moving forward.  Magus was sitting by the edge of the bridge, looking out at the emptiness beyond. As the tune faded into silence, he heard footsteps and, looking back, saw Marle there.

“What do you want?” he asked, turning away. She sat behind him, her back resting against his own. “Shouldn’t you be resting?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” Her voice was shaky. “I can’t stop thinking about Crono’s death.”

He remembered Marle’s face from the North Cape, tears about to fall . Taking a deep breath, he said, “Loss is never easy. I know firsthand how painful it can be. But you have to keep moving forward, or else you’ll find no reason to live.”

She turned, shocked. “That’s… the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.”  He huffed, crossing his arms.  She laughed softly, wiping her eyes. “Sorry. It’s just that… I didn’t think you would hear me out. If I told any of the others, they would say ‘Everything will be fine. We’ll save Crono and defeat Lavos!’”

“Isn’t that what you want to hear?”

A sob escaped her, and he could feel her body trembling. “Even though I know we’ll save him, losing him in general hurts more than any attack." She started crying, covering her face to muffle her sobs.

His heart felt heavy, and it began to beat faster. Without warning, he turned and embraced her. Eyes wide, Marle could feel his racing heart and risked a glance back at the Fiend Lord. His face was lightly dusted with pink, a stark contrast to his usually cold demeanor. She curled up in his arms and cried into his shoulder.  It was the only thing he could do, going off of his memories of Schala comforting him. After she stopped crying, he heard her soft, slow breathing.  _ Did she fall asleep? _ Looking down, he saw her curled up, snuggled into his chest.  Somehow, Marle's personality reminded Magus of his sister, the parts of her that reflected Schala’s inner child. She had been carefree and happy, content with what she knew life had in store for her.

_ No _ , he thought,  _ This girl is not Schala. _

Despite his attempts to stay awake, his eyes fluttered shut, lulled into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Guilt

Magus awoke before everyone else. Since time didn’t truly pass in the End of Time, it was still dark, the few lanterns only illuminating the main square. He looked down to see Marle still asleep. Still laying on him. He gently grabbed her arms and laid her on the ground, then moved to look out at the endless space beyond. He kept replaying what had happened with Marle earlier; she was able to break through his cold exterior and remind him that he was still human, if only for a moment. 

“I’m sorry,” a voice said beside him. Magus noticed the blonde princess beside him;  _ When did she wake up? _

“For what?”

“For earlier. I don’t normally have moments like that.” She looked down, hanging her arms and head over the edge. “My heart just told me to talk to you.”

He scoffed. “Don’t let your heart misguide you. I could have easily pushed you away.”

She snickered. “Oh? The ‘Almighty Fiend Lord’ has a soft spot for me?” Magus gave her a sidelong glare.  Before he could say anything, he noticed that the others were awake. Marle also noticed and walked over to them. He followed after Marle, noticing the staredown he was getting from Frog. 

“You wish to revive Crono, yes?” the Old Man spoke.

Everyone but the Fiend Lord nodded. The Old Man held out his hand and an egg was resting in his palm. “This is the Chrono Trigger. There is a mountain called Death Peak where you can revive the dead using this, but you must have a duplicate of whoever you wish to revive.” Marle nodded, taking it into her hands. It was like a normal egg, but the shell had a golden glow and intricate line designs decorating it.  There was a moment of silence between everyone in Crono’s party. 

Marle suddenly perked up. “That's it!” Everyone looked at her. “Back at the Millenial Fair, Crono won a doppel doll of himself and left it at his house. It should still be there!”  She started moving towards one of the Timegates for 1000 A.D. “I’ll go to his house and get the doll. Then we can go to Death Peak and bring Crono back!” Lucca followed right behind her. When they were standing in front of the gate, Marle watched Magus walk towards them. They stepped into the Timegate and appeared in Guardia Forest, 1000 A.D.

Lucca took a deep breath in. “Mmm. I’ve missed being here. Haven’t you, Marle?” The blonde princess nodded, but Magus could sense uneasiness emanating off of her. 

They made their way through Guardia Forest to Crono’s home, where his mother would be waiting.  They walked into the house, and Crono’s mother greeted them warmly. “Hello, everyone! I’m glad to see you again!” She looked around them. “Where’s Crono?”

Lucca stepped up, her expression downcast. “Crono’s… busy somewhere else. He sent us to tell you that it’ll be awhile before he could come back, but to not worry about him.”

“I see. Well, tell him to be careful, alright Lucca? I know I can trust you to watch him for me.” Her genuine smile and naivety cast a heavy guilt over the girls. 

Marle stepped up, biting her lip.  Taking a second to collect herself, she asked, “Can we go up to Crono’s room for a minute? There’s something he wanted us to pick up for him.” His mother nodded, turning back to a sink full of dirty dishes. They quickly went up the stairs and saw the doppel doll was there. Lucca grabbed it, slung it over her shoulder, and went back down the stairs.

Magus went to follow her, but stopped when a sharp intake of breath broke through the silence. “Hmm?” He looked back and saw Marle was by the window. Her hands were curled into fists, nails digging into her palms.

“I can’t do this. He’s gone, and it’s my fault!” His eyes narrowed in thought.  _ Ah, so that’s what it is. _ Turning around, he stood beside her, arms crossed.

He stared out at the town before him. “You feel guilty.” His voice made her jump. “Is that guilt what troubles you now?” 

She nodded.  “All of this started when my pendant reacted with Lucca’s invention. The reaction opened a Timegate and sent me to the Middle Ages.” This actually shocked him; she had been sent to the Middle Ages from her own time period, where she could have been stranded like he was? “If he hadn’t come to save me, I…”

He looked down at her pendant. It looked almost exactly like Schala’s, but the stone within was Starshine instead of Dreamstone.  Without thinking, he knelt down and gingerly lifted the pendant from her neck. She watched him inspect it, twirling it between his fingers. “...Where did you get this from?” he asked, still holding the pendant.

“It’s a necklace my father had made for my mother. When she died, my father gave it to me.” Her fingers intertwined with Magus’ for a moment as she touched it, looking at the gemstone. “This is the only thing I have to remember her by.”

He let go, and the pendant fell back on her chest. As he walked away, her hand gripped his wrist tightly. Her eyes were staring daggers into his back. “Why?” Pulling his hand back, he glanced back at her. “Why do you let me confide in you? I’m Crono’s friend, and you’ve tried to kill us before, so what purpose does helping me have?” 

She had a point; what  _ did _ he gain from helping her through her personal issues? She reminded him of Schala, and he liked seeing her through Marle, even though he knew she wasn’t his sister. Despite that, it gave him a good feeling, like everything was going to be okay.

“...You remind me of my sister,” he whispered. His eyes stung, and the weight on his heart increased. Everything he had done, pushing his emotions away, becoming the leader of the Fiend Army and working to summon Lavos; all to have a chance of being strong enough to find his sister.  Two arms wrapped around his waist. A single tear fell from his left eye but he quickly wiped it away, reprimanding himself for showing this much weakness. Her warmth, and the kindness that she showed to him, made him feel safe, almost loved.

“You miss her a lot, don’t you?” She paused for a moment. 

"When we met her, Schala was very kind to us. We saw when you told her about how Queen Zeal had changed.” He grimaced, the memories of his last moments in Zeal coming back. “If you’re okay with sharing, I would like to know more about your childhood and Schala.”

He gave no response. Her hand held onto his for a moment longer than necessary, and he couldn't help but watch her walk down the stairs to where Lucca was waiting.


	3. Protector

They returned to the End of Time and, after taking a moment to speak with the other party members, went through the 2300 A.D. Timegate. 

When they made it to Death Peak, a chilling wind blew past them. The climb ahead was dangerous, with monsters and the never-ending snowfall. Lucca, after some time, found a cave entrance. As soon as they entered, a Lavos Spawn appeared.  They pulled out their weapons to fight. Marle and Lucca went for an Antipode Bomb II. Since the attack hit both the creature’s weak point and main body, it unleashed a counterattack. The creature targeted Marle, shooting its spines right at her. She had moved away from the front lines, trying to get out of range so she could cast another spell.

Lucca called out to Marle, but she was still trying to cast. Magus saw the attack and jumped in front of her, blocking it with his scythe. One of the needles lodged itself in his shoulder, sending pain through his body. Lucca shot its weak spot, finally defeating the beast. Magus growled, jerking the spear-like object out. 

“Magus!” Marle rushed over to him. “Are you alright?” He nodded, moving to stand. “Wait, let me heal you.” Closing her eyes, she pressed her hands together to cast Cure. The soft, green glow of healing magic wrapped around the wound, closing it before more blood could spill out. 

Lucca came over and helped them up.  “This should be a good spot to set up a temporary camp. We can rest up and continue on.” 

The Fiend Lord stood against the cave wall, his hand resting on his shoulder. The girls curled up in a Shelter and went to sleep. He closed his eyes, a memory resurfacing from the back of his mind.

_ He had been wandering the palace, lost in bittersweet nostalgia, when his eyes caught sight of her. Blonde hair pulled back in a long ponytail, eyes as blue as the sky, and a smile brighter than the sun. Beside her was his younger self, Janus. He looked happy, his cat Alfador walking with them. His eyes connected with hers, red with blue, and his face started to warm up. _

He shook his head, looking at Marle. Her expression was serene, void of any sorrow she had been feeling since he joined their group. Ever since that day, he’s been nervous about approaching her. When Crono had fought him in the Middle Ages, Lucca and Frog had been there with him. Not Marle.

Another memory came to mind, one of the last things Schala had told him before she disappeared. 

_ “If you ever find someone that you want to keep close and protect, don’t push them away. Love is something only a lucky few truly attain, so don’t let that person go.”  _

Looking her over, Magus felt heat rush to his face.  _ Was this what Schala meant? _


	4. Crono's Return

After a grueling climb, they made it to the mountain’s peak. There was a single tree at the top, its branches bare. 

As they approached, the Chrono Trigger began to glow.  Marle pulled it out, holding it with both hands. Lucca set the doppel doll down by the tree. The Chrono Trigger rose to the sky, shedding its original coat to blossom into a pink husk with shining tendrils floating around it. It shone brightly for a moment before disappearing. Then silence; nothing had happened.

“What? Was… that it?” Lucca asked. All of a sudden, a Timegate appeared behind the doppel doll. Lucca grabbed the doll and they jumped into the gate. When they made it through, the sight before them was the moment before Crono died. 

Lucca, Marle, Schala, Magus, Queen Zeal, and… Marle looked up to see Crono standing before Lavos, still ready to fight, despite his injuries. Lucca quickly moved the real Crono back and replaced him with the doll. Marle went to help Lucca carry him, but Magus stopped her, taking Crono’s body and slinging it over his shoulder. The Timegate was slowly closing, so they all jumped back. Once they were back at Death Peak, the Timegate closed. Magus laid Crono against the tree and stepped back, Marle and Lucca walking up beside him. 

Slowly, the boy’s eyes fluttered open. Marle was by his side in an instant, her arms wrapping around his neck. He looked down at her, expressionless.  “Don’t ever leave us again, Crono! We were so scared!” He gave her a comforting pat on the head. After letting him go, Crono stood and started walking down the mountain. Lucca followed after him.

Instead of going after them, Marle looked back at Magus. He had a glazed look over his eyes, a strange gentleness to his normally cold features. “Magus?” He snapped out of his thoughts, looking down at her. “Are you alright?”

He nodded. “I was just thinking.”

“Hey," she began, "when we get back to the End of Time, would you want to go with me to the Millenial Fair?” Her question caught him off-guard. “Since you haven't seen much past 600 A.D., I thought it would be a nice way to show you my time period, 1000 A.D."

“...I suppose we could go.” She smiled, jumping up to hug him. He was shocked by her display of affection, yet his arms moved to the small of her back to keep her from falling as if by second nature. Though he didn’t say anything, his heart was racing as he followed her back down the mountain.


	5. Schala

After they flew back to the End of Time, the whole group surrounded Crono, expressing their relief. Their energy dwindled and soon everyone was sleeping. 

Everyone except Magus.  As he sat by the broken bridge, staring into the endless expanse of space, he felt a weight pushing against his backside. He knew exactly who it was.

“Princess.” 

She sighed.  “You don’t need to be formal with me, Magus. I just want to talk.”  He sat up straighter; that fluttering in his chest returned. She turned around to face him and dragged her fingers through his snow white hair.

“What did you want to speak with me about?” Her fingers stopped.

Marle pulled away, resting her backside against his once more. “I wanted to know more about your childhood, if you’re okay with telling me.”

He nodded, taking a moment to recollect his memories. “The furthest I can remember was when my mother was starting to bring the kingdom back from the king’s death. Schala was my only friend back then. Nothing extreme happened during that time, and I was satisfied with only having my mother and sister with me.” He paused.  Marle waited for him to continue. “Then… the black winds began to howl in my ears. Mother kept Schala with her almost all the time, and I could see the changes she was going through, from caring to obsessed. She was no longer the mother I knew before.  I approached my sister to tell her about it. She told me that she felt the same foreboding feeling I did, and gave me her amulet. It was a way for her to protect me when she couldn’t be there to do so herself. Schala asked me to forgive her, but I never blamed her for what happened.”

Silence fell over them, an emotional tension thickening in the air. Marle was trembling against him, her breathing uneven. “...I’m sorry for making you dig up bad memories.”

He shook his head. “It doesn’t bother me anymore.”

She didn’t respond.

“Schala was there for me when nobody else was. When I first noticed your similarities, it made me want to keep you safe, no matter what. That’s why I stay by your side rather than push you away.” He didn’t mean to tell her everything he was feeling, but now that it was out, he felt a weight lift from his chest.

Marle turned around and met his eyes. “Do I really remind you of her that much?”

“Yes. Kind, caring, and a pillar for those who need one. I see and admire those qualities in you.”

She nodded, a tint of red dusting her cheeks. “Just remember that I’m not Schala.”

He nodded. “I know.” She smiled and stood, walking towards the others. 

When he heard her footsteps fading, he muttered, “Thank you, Marle.”


	6. Loose Ends

The party was back together, and now it was time for their final preparations. So far, they’ve helped Robo break free from his creators, found and powered the Sunstone to create better gear, dealt with Magus’s three generals for the last time, and helped Frog to accept what he has done and reconcile with Cyrus. The only one left was Marle’s request to reconcile with her father.

Back when they were preparing to face Magus back in 600 A.D., Marle remembered the Chancellor saying that her father liked Spiced Jerky, so she bought some. However, when she gave it to him, he almost choked because of how spicy it was. He took it as an act of spite from Marle and dismissed her from the castle.  It made her heart hurt just thinking about it, but that heartache transformed into determination as she stood at the edge of the incomplete cobblestone bridge. 

“Let’s go,” she said. The two beside her, Crono and Frog, nodded, jumping into the Epoch alongside her.

The old man at the End of Time mentioned “an object of legend in the Middle Ages that sparkles like a rainbow” would help them, and that triggered a memory for Marle. Toma, an explorer Crono met back when he was first transported to 600 A.D., had mentioned looking for a rainbow treasure of some kind. 

He also requested that his spirits be poured on his grave if he didn’t find the treasure.  So here they were, flying to his grave in present time to do exactly that. The Epoch landed and they jumped out, grabbing the bottle of drink before heading out. The walk was short but, when they made it, there was a beautiful view of the sunset over the ocean. It cast a soft light over the West Cape.

Looking at the gravestone, it read: “Here Lies the Great Explorer, Toma Levine, Sixth of Thirdmoon, 634”.

Marle popped the bottle open with a sigh. “Here you go, Toma.” Frog and Crono stood behind her, watching as the drink coated the stone. As she stepped back, a flash of light came and went, revealing Toma’s spirit.

“Marle! Crono! It’s been so long. I found the Rainbow Shell before I died, just like I wanted to.” He turned and walked towards the edge, pointing to something in the distance. “It’s located on an island called Giant’s Claw, to the northwest of here. But be warned: there are tons of monsters there that could hurt you.” He let out a sigh, closing his eyes with a smile. “Well, I best be off now.” As he said that, his incorporeal form began to ascend towards the heavens. Marle waved him off, happy that he could rest.

The trio turned to leave, destination in mind. “Ah… There truly is no drink so fine as one shared in the company of friends like you.” Marle turned, looking to see the last bits of Toma’s spirit. A warmth swelled in her chest as she ran back to the others.

They climbed back into the Epoch and flew back to 600 A.D., where the Giant’s Claw island existed. It was intimidating, but the group pressed on, entering the cave cautiously. The room was oddly familiar, with the reptilian throne and the lit torches that burned a green flame.

Marle stepped up, her eyes widening. “Isn’t this the old Tyranno Lair?”

Frog nodded. “Yes. It must have been buried deep within the earth when Lavos fell from the sky all those years ago.” The party continued on through the caves, fighting various reptites that they once fought back in 65,000,000 B.C. Some had grown stronger, but so had the party of heroes. It took a bit of effort, since the lair was now an underground maze, but they persevered.

At the end, the corpse of an enemy once thought dead blocked their way. Azala’s ultimate weapon, the Black Tyranno, had become the Rust Tyranno over time from sitting underground for so long. 

They battled the beast, and it crumbled into bits once it was defeated. Behind it laid the Rainbow Shell, shining under the stream of sunlight coming from the surface.

“There it is!” Marle proclaimed. “The Rainbow Shell!” She gazed at it in awe, mesmerized by its beauty. Frog and Crono walked over to it. Marle joined them and, on the count of three, they tried to lift it but to no avail.

“Curses. It’s too heavy to carry on our own. Perhaps we could ask the King’s soldiers to come pick it up?” Frog suggested. Crono nodded in agreement, and Marle did the same.

So they traveled back to the Guardia Castle of the Middle Ages, and the guards welcomed them with open arms. When they explained their dilemma to King Guardia XXI and Queen Leene, they eagerly agreed to lend their aid.  Once the Rainbow Shell had been brought back to the castle, the king and queen agreed to keep it as a family heirloom. 

While Crono, Frog, and King Guardia were discussing other matters, Queen Leene pulled Marle aside.  “Marle,” she began, “what is troubling you? You seem so lost in your own mind…”

“Well, my father and I aren’t in the best spot right now.” Leene raised an eyebrow at her, confused. “We’re not getting along because he thinks I hate him.”

A chuckle escaped the queen. “Oh, Marle. He knows you don’t hate him. If there’s anything I’ve learned from my own father, it’s that he only wanted what was best for me. My husband’s father, the former king, was the exact same way. So don’t let this keep you from rekindling your bond with him.”

Marle took in every word. A smile rose to her face as she embraced Leene tightly. “You’re right. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Please, call me Leene. It’s the least I can do to repay you and your companions’ heroic deeds.”

Marle detached herself from the queen and regrouped with Crono and Frog. Once they said their goodbyes, they left for the Epoch and returned to the End of Time.


	7. Bonds Renewed

Guardia Castle stood tall, kingdom flags waving in the wind. Magus, Marle, and Robo stood outside the castle doors.  They entered the palace and multiple guards were stationed there, blocking the door to the castle interior heavily.

Marle approached the two soldiers by the door, but they crossed their lances, blocking the way. “Apologies Princess Nadia, but the Chancellor has ordered that nobody be allowed to enter the castle interior until the trial is over.” She raised an eyebrow, then caught sight of the tower door. Her party went up the eastern tower to the trial room.  Again, two guards prevented them from moving forward. “Entry is forbidden.”

Huffing a sigh, Marle rested her hands on her hips. Taking in a breath, she shouted, “Let me through!” The guards, shocked by her outburst, scrambled back, exposing the door. Robo took the initiative and opened it, allowing Marle and Magus to follow him.  Inside, King Guardia XXXIII was sitting at the defendant’s podium, the Chancellor watching him with an evil glint in his eye. Pierre, Crono’s defense from his trial, was nowhere to be seen. Before she could rush in, Magus grabbed Marle by the wrist and pulled her back.

“Citizens of Guardia! Have you heard of a royal family heirloom called the Rainbow Shell?" There was a confused murmur from the stands. "I hadn’t known it existed, either. That is, until I found  _ this _ !” The Chancellor pulled out a document that was slightly faded from age. “In my hand is a will written by our King’s ancestors. If I may read it aloud to the court…” There were murmurs of approval and suspicion, but he continued anyway. “‘Unveil the Rainbow Shell to the people during the Millennial Fair so that they can view the royal family’s most prized treasure.’”

The King’s head jerked up, a scowl on his face. “This is blasphemy! We have no royal heirlooms in the castle!”

“Surely you don’t mean to claim this as  _ forged _ , Your Majesty?” The Chancellor had walked up to the King, showing him the paper, then turned to the jury. “People of the court, why does the defendant keep us from seeing this ‘Rainbow Shell’? It’s simple, really. His Highness sold this precious heirloom to sate his own greed, nothing more. Witness, if you would be so kind-”

Marle had seen enough. Wrenching her hand from Magus’s grip, she sprinted toward her father. “Father!” 

The Chancellor jumped, frowning when he saw that it was the princess.  “Princess, please. A trial is in session,” he chided.

The King turned to face her. “Nadia! The Chancellor is trying to frame me.”

A “tsk, tsk” came from their left. “Now, now, Your Highness. If you are innocent, then you should have solid proof, no?”

Marle cocked her head to the side. “Proof?”

The Chancellor nodded. “If the heirloom is still here, then that will prove that the King did not sell the Rainbow Shell. Bring the shell here, and the King will be deemed innocent,” he explained.  _ Not that you’ll find anything... _

“What is the meaning of this ruse, Chancellor?”

Instead of responding, he ordered that Marle and her friends be removed from the courtroom. The guards from before stood their ground, even when Marle yelled at them again.

“The Rainbow Shell will help prove the King’s innocence,” Robo spoke up.

Marle shook her head. “But there’s no such thing! The Chancellor made everything up!”

“You’re wrong. Remember what we did back in 600 A.D.? By leaving the Rainbow Shell with that time’s king and queen, we altered history. It should be here in the castle."

Marle gasped, lightly hitting the palm of her hand with her fist. “Right! We gave the Rainbow Shell to my ancestors four hundred years ago, so it must be here. It’s most likely in the basement. Come on!”  She led the way, descending the tower to the basement. There were fiends in the basement, much to Marle and Robo's surprise. They were discussing how their boss was going to frame the king with fake evidence to get revenge. _So there_ is _a plot behind this! We have to hurry, before Father is falsely deemed guilty!_ The party defeated them quickly and charged onward.

More fiends appeared, but they fell like paper stacks in the wind. Finally, at the end of the corridor, they found the Rainbow Shell sitting on a pedestal. Magus cut down the last Naga fiend as Marle ran up to the artifact, a grin on her face.

“It’s really here!” Robo came up beside the shell, picking up a letter. He handed it to Marle and she read it.

_ Dearest Marle, _

_ I know that you don’t have the best relationship with your father right now. However, you need to know that, no matter what, you will always be his daughter. Nothing can break the bonds of blood - no matter if it’s an infinite distance or an angry dispute. You will know what I mean when you start a family of your own. The blood in our veins is what connects the people in our family tree. Even when it’s hundreds of years in the future, we will be forever joined by our bloodline. _

_ Queen Guardia XXI, Leene _

“Though I cannot comprehend the meaning behind her words, this letter feels… warm somehow.” Marle nodded, wiping her eyes.

Magus took a shard of the Rainbow Shell and handed it to Marle with a firm nod. She nodded back and they started making their way back to the trial.

_ Hang on, Father! We’re on our way to save you! _

They made it back to the courtroom entrance, Rainbow Shard in hand. Marle stepped up to the guards. “Will you please let me in?”

One of them sighed gently. “Sorry, Princess Nadia, but you may not enter.”

“You really won’t reconsider?”

“We will not.”

She thought for a moment, trying to remember a different route. When she did, she ran in the opposite direction, motioning for Robo and Magus to follow her.

~~

Behind the stained glass window, Marle was trying to climb up to the picture’s face. “Are you sure this is a good idea, Marle?” Robo asked.

“It’ll be fine, Robo. I just need to-” As she grabbed for the next ledge, her foot slipped, causing her to fall. Before she could hit the ground, Magus caught her bridal-style, putting her back on her feet.

He knelt down, beckoning her forward. “Come on. I’ll help you up.” A fiery blush rose to Marle’s face but she agreed, climbing onto his shoulders. Magus slowly stood and Marle had just enough height to grab the highest ledge, pulling herself up. She gave him a quick “thank you” before jumping out of the window.

~~

“Four guilty to one ‘not guilty’. The verdict is clear: the King is guilty! Take him away!”

As the guards moved to escort the King out, Marle screamed, “Wait!”

Everyone’s eyes were on Marle as she landed gracefully in front of the judge’s seat. The Chancellor’s mouth was agape, eyes wider than saucers. 

He quickly regained his composure.  “You’re too late, Princess Nadia! His Grace has been deemed guilty by our kingdom’s laws. You can’t change the verdict now!”

She shook her head. “Father isn’t guilty! This was all a setup!” He tried to refute that the King sold the Rainbow Shell, but Marle pulled out the Rainbow Shard. Robo came in through the doors and Magus jumped from the window, both moving to stand beside Marle.  “Give it up, Chancellor! Your cunning plan failed.” But a dark chuckle filled the silence that had fallen over the court. “Huh?” 

The chuckling became full-on maniacal laughter.  “Fools! You are the ones who should be giving up. Since I couldn’t avenge my ancestors this way, I’ll do it with force!” Sensing that he was in danger, the King fled the room, guards following to protect him. The Chancellor transformed into Yakra XIII, the descendant of the creature Yakra that captured Queen Leene back in 600 A.D.

The battle was tough, since Yakra XIII could attack with miasma as well as shake the ground with a simple jump, and he had the same needle attack that the Lavos Spawn from Death Peak. But with a few well-placed Robo Tackles and the combined power of Marle’s and Magus’s magic, the fiend was defeated.

King Guardia returned, face somber. Marle looked away from him, gripping her upper arm from anxiousness. “Father, I…”

“You don’t need to say it. My stubbornness clouded my rational thinking.”

“But I didn’t even consider your feelings! I know what I want to tell you, but I can’t find the right words.”

The King nodded. “I feel the same.” He turned to look up at the stained glass window. “Once, I thought that you were lost to me. Thinking of it now, I realize that it was I who abandoned you, Nadia.”

Marle shook her head. “I’m here, and I’ll stay. We can talk everything out, starting now. I’ll tell you about Crono, my adventures, ask for advice, and…” She subconsciously reached for her pendant, holding the stone between her index finger and thumb. “I can learn about Mother from you.”

A nostalgic sigh left the King. “Your mother, Aliza, told me something right before she died, and I think I’m finally beginning to understand what she meant. ‘Nadia will introduce you to the one she loves with all her heart. Welcome them both with warmth, not coldness.’ She told me that, by doing that, you would remember the day fondly.”

Marle felt tears building in the corners of her eyes. “You.. heard her last words?”

“Of course. However, you were probably too young to recall. I remember you saying, ‘But I love lots and lots of people, Daddy!’ Your joy allowed her to pass on with a smile.”

She moved a few steps away, to where Magus was standing. He watched her as tears fell from her eyes.  _ So that’s how it was…  _

“Nadia?”

Turning back, she asked, “I used to call you Daddy?” He nodded. With a small smile, she hesitantly went back to his side, embracing him. “I’m sorry, Daddy. For everything.”

The King left the courtroom, requesting that Marle and her friends join him when they were ready. As for the rest of the people, they filed out calmly, leaving the trio alone.

Magus approached Marle, grabbing her shoulder with his right hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, silently telling her that everything would be alright. The comforting gesture only brought more tears to her eyes. Marle sobbed, embracing him tightly. Magus moved his right hand to the top of her head and his left to the small of her back. They stayed there for a few moments before joining the King by his throne.  He gave his consent for Marle to continue her adventure, but he wanted the others to watch over her for him. Robo and Magus agreed, and the party left the castle.

~~

Once Magus, Marle, and Robo returned, Lucca approached the robot to check him for any damage. She looked him over, making a few touch-ups as she went before saying he was good to go. Sitting down, Lucca let out a sigh. As she was about to close her eyes, Marle approached her. They made eye contact and just stared at each other for a moment before Marle took a seat beside Lucca.

“Lucca, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Marle. What is it?”

“Have you ever been in love before?”

That caught the inventor off-guard. “W-What?”

“I just…” Marle sighed. “Sorry. I just needed some advice and you’re the only one I thought I could turn to.”

“Okay… Well, to answer your question, I haven't been in love before. Are you in love with someone?”

Marle blushed, turning away. “Kinda…”

Lucca’s eyes widened. “Who is it? I bet it’s Crono. You’ve been through a lot with him, after all.”

To her surprise, she shook her head. “It’s not Crono. It’s…” She hesitated.  “It’s Magus.”

There was a tense silence between them. Lucca’s jaw went slack, and Marle took that as a bad sign. Sighing, she stood, turning away from her friend. “Please, just… keep this between us, okay?” Before she could walk away, Lucca stopped her. “Lucca?”

“Sorry, Marle. I was just shocked. Out of everyone, I didn’t expect Magus to be the one you fell for. But that’s not a bad thing.” Marle turned, and Lucca pulled her into a tight hug. The air surrounding them became pleasant, not as suffocating as the tension from before. “The only thing I can tell you is to be yourself.”

Marle nodded, a bright smile on her face. “Thank you, Lucca.” They hugged one more time before she ran off to Magus. He turned to face her, and a rare smile, although small, graced his face as they went through the 1000 A.D. Timegate. Lucca looked away from the duo and fell into a light doze.


	8. Millennial Fair

Marle had rekindled her relationship with her father, and she was so happy that she had a skip in her step. Magus followed close behind. They were on their way to the Millennial Fair. After they returned to the End of Time, Magus and Marle went back to 1000 A.D. to visit the Millennial Fair. 

When they made it, the festivities were still going strong.  “Here we are! The Millennial Fair!” Marle announced, gesturing towards the carnival with both arms. Magus looked around with wide eyes.

She grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside to the square. “This is Leene’s bell. It was forged and hung here in honor of Queen Leene after the war against the Mystics was won,” she explained. He nodded, taking in the sight. An awkward silence fell over them; he had lost the war, and this was proof. Marle tentatively reached for Magus’ hand. He didn’t pull back, so she took that as a sign that everything was okay.

After visiting the rest of the attractions, they reached the stairway towards the back of Leene Square. They walked up the stairs, and a strange machine was set up in the back. Marle’s eyes widened, but soon settled, a smile coming to her face.

“This was where it all began,” she muttered. Her hand let go of Magus’ as she walked forward. He watched her examine the contraption, curiosity in his eyes.

When she stopped, he approached her. “What do you mean?”

“This was the machine that sent me back to the Middle Ages.” She embraced him, catching him off-guard. “Thank you for everything.”

He looked away, a tinge of a blush on his face as he gave her a gentle pat on the head. “I-” A hand on his face stopped him from continuing. She was looking straight at him. Another hand cupped his face, forcing him to face her. Marle pulled him close and, after a moment’s hesitation, closed the distance between them.

He stood there, not moving as Marle kissed him. Albeit brief, when she moved back, he felt a tingling sensation on his lips. He gazed upon her in surprise, two fingers pressed to his lips. The feeling was unnatural, but it was pleasant.

“I’m sorry.” Marle stepped back. Magus let his arms hang at his sides. “I don’t know what came over me.”

“Don’t apologize.” She looked up at him. “I would have stopped you if I didn’t want to.”  Smiling, she lunged at him, pulling him close as they fell to the ground. They took solace in one another’s company for a moment before rising and leaving. 

Hand in hand, they activated the Leene Square Timegate and returned to the End of Time.


	9. Lending a Hand

Now was the time; everyone was able to complete what they wanted to before the battle with Lavos. After some last moments of rest, Crono asked Frog and Ayla to accompany him. They walked over to the 12,000 B.C. timegate but the Old Man stopped them.

“Wait a moment,” he called. “There is one last person you will want to meet before going to battle Lavos. A woman who lives in the Middle Ages that can bring a forest back to life with sheer determination. Meet with her and you shall be empowered further.”  Crono thought for a moment. 

Frog nodded, considering the option. “I heard about such a woman while I was living in the forest. Apparently, she was unable to grow anything in the barren area because of a monster den that rests underground.”

“Monster keep trees from growing? We defeat monster and help lady!” The trio looked at each other before jumping into the Epoch, flying to 600 A.D. yet again.  In the land south of Guardia Castle, there was a patch of land that had no greenery, only a single house in the center. The Epoch landed, and the group made their way to the villa. 

When Crono knocked, a woman with light blonde hair opened the door with a smile.  “Hello, travelers!” She moved to the side, allowing them to walk in. “What brings you here?”

“We heard that you wanted to regrow the forest in this area. Is there any way we can help you, Miss…” Frog trailed off.

“Oh! Pardon my rudeness. My name is Fiona. And yes, there is a way you can help. South of here is a sandhole leading to a monster den that is preventing any saplings that I plant from growing. However, I have one sprout that is very resilient.” She turned towards the table, picking up a potted plant. “I don’t want to risk this plant dying. It’s the key to growing the forest back.”

Ayla stomped her foot on the ground, hitting her chest with her fist. “No problem for Ayla and friends! We defeat monsters easily!”

Fiona smiled. “Thank you ever so much!” 

Frog, Crono, and Ayla left Fiona’s Villa. Just like she said, a sandhole was to the south, swirling down into the ground. The party jumped in and landed on solid sand. Vilepillars and Sandragos littered the area, but they were weakened by Frog’s water magic.  They made it to a dead end. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and spikes shot up from below their feet. From the ground rose Melphyx, a creature that was similar to the monster Crono, Marle, and Lucca fought back on Zenan Bridge. It had a red core with a single eye, and the torso and legs were two separate pieces.  The fight was hard, since each attack only strengthened its defenses. But with Frog’s water magic and some well-placed hits from Ayla and Crono, the beast fell with little consequence. 

Now that it was dead, Crono and the others climbed back to the surface and returned to Fiona’s Villa.  When they told her the news, she was overjoyed. “Oh, I can’t thank you enough! However,” her joyful demeanor faded, “I fear I won’t live long enough to see my dream through. If only I had someone that could care for the land once I pass on…”

Knowing someone who could help, the heroes briefly returned to the End of Time and brought Robo to Fiona. “I will stay and help Fiona, since I cannot die from aging.” So he stayed and began toiling the fields.

Crono and Ayla returned to the Epoch and flew to the End of Time. Lucca ran up to them, worry and confusion in her eyes.  “Where’s Robo?”

“Robo help lady grow forest. We go to future and bring him back,” Ayla explained. Lucca nodded, looking at the ground. Even though she didn’t say it aloud, she was worried that something would happen to Robo.  _ I hope he’ll be alright…  _ Lucca went back to where she was standing, lost in thought. Her paranoia was starting to overwhelm her.  _ What if he’s severely damaged? Will his presence in 600 A.D. majorly affect human society’s technological development?  _

Shaking her head, she made her way over to where Crono was. He was currently listening to Frog recounting one of his many adventures with Cyrus. When she approached, both looked up at her. “Hey Crono? Can we go to 1000 A.D. and bring Robo back? I’m getting kinda worried.” He thought for a moment before nodding, rising to his feet. Frog stood beside him, offering to join them, and Lucca accepted. The flight was quick, and where there was once a dead patch of land stood a forest, lush and green like the one in front of Guardia Castle. The Epoch landed in front of the forest, and the trio climbed out. 

Where Fiona’s Villa once stood was a larger, much nicer building. They entered, and a woman dressed in sky blue, lavender, and white clothes stepped up to them.  “Welcome, travelers, to Fiona’s Shrine. Here we honor Fiona, who, with the help of a strange mechanical contraption, brought this forest to life. The machine is enshrined here, and we visit to give our thanks to the kind soul and her companion.”

Lucca all but ran to the main room and, when she saw Robo, rushed to his side. Crono and Frog tailed behind her. She knelt in front of Robo, pulling him away from the pedestal. 

His eyes flickered, the sound of whirring and gears moving filling the room..  After a few moments, Robo’s eyes stayed lit. “System rebooted. Where… am I?” Lucca smiled, tears in her eyes. “Oh, Lucca! It’s so nice to see you again. Only a few minutes may have passed for you, but I’ve been waiting for four hundred years. I would like to have a 400-year reunion in this forest, if we can spare the time.”

Lucca nodded, crying. “Of course.”


	10. Night in the Woods

The whole party came through to 1000 A.D. and made camp in Fiona’s Forest. The trees were plentiful, and it was a beautiful sight. Lucca was sitting beside Robo, repairing and polishing his body. The rest of the party was sitting around the fire. Magus sat under one of the trees, keeping watch for the night.

“I have had a lot of time to think during the past 400 years, and I believe that Lavos may not be the one who created the Timegates.”

Marle tilted her head. “What do you mean, Robo?”

“I think that something or someone wanted us to see everything we’ve experienced. All of the events that we’ve witnessed over time… It’s as if an entity from the past wished for us to relive its memories.”

Ayla crawled closer to the fire, her eyes bright. “Ayla know! Elder say that, when people die, whole life pass by.”

“It’s true that people relive their more important memories before they pass on. Yet the memories they see are mostly sad ones,” Frog explained.

“Thinking of the ‘What If’s from times long past triggers older, more unpleasant memories,” Robo added.

Marle tapped her chin in thought. “Do you think that’ll happen when our time comes?”

Lucca shrugged. “Who knows?”

“Is there a time that you’d want to revisit, Lucca?”

Silence fell over the group, most eyes on Lucca as she stood, looking at the ground, hands lightly clenched into fists. “No… Not really…” Marle apologized for asking, but Lucca only shook her head. “It’s okay. I just prefer to not think about it too much.

As Lucca moved behind Robo to make some more repairs, Frog stood up. “Lavos most certainly plays an important role in this Entity’s plan.”

Magus looked up, arms crossed and eyes closed in thought. “...Just who  _ is _ this Entity?” His question lingered in the air, everyone thinking about it for themselves.

“It is unknown,” Robo began, “whose memories these are. All of this could be something too complicated to understand. Our journey may end once we figure out who this Entity is…” Once again, silence fell over the group. “Well, shall we turn in for the night?” he offered. Everyone agreed, laying on the ground and closing their eyes.

While the others fell fast asleep, Magus stayed awake, listening and watching for anything that may approach them from the depths of the night. He looked around, and his eyes landed on Marle. She looked so serene, her blonde hair almost spilling from her ponytail.  He turned away, choosing instead to stare at the fire. Ever since he fought Crono’s party back at his keep, his life had changed. For better or worse, he couldn’t tell. With heavy eyes, he fell into a light doze.

~~

Lucca awoke with a start, blinking her eyes quickly. A few tears had fallen down her face. She rubbed her eyes, hearing a strange whirring sound nearby.  _ A Gate? _ Standing, she crept past the others, making sure they stayed asleep.

As she approached, a soft blue glow led her to where the Gate was. It had energy crackling around it, more-so than usual, and there were streaks of red flowing alongside the blue. She stepped up to it and pulled out the Gate Key. It opened, allowing her to jump in. What she didn’t see was that someone had followed her to the Gate, but didn’t go after her.

The Gate dropped her off in a room. She opened her eyes, immediately remembering where she was. This was her house, her room. As she looked around, she found a piece of paper on the floor beside her bed. Picking it up, she saw that it was a 990 A.D. journal entry.  As she wandered, she found the kitchen, where another piece of paper was. It was her father’s handwriting. 

_ “The password to the machine is the name of my lovely wife. Use it in an emergency. - Taban” _

Machinery began to whir from downstairs. Lucca followed the sound and appeared in the front room of her house. The machine her father made 10 years ago was there, whirring and clicking as it powered up. Her mother, Lara, was dusting while a young Lucca played with toys.  Lara wandered over to the machine. “Oh my! What  _ is _ this thing?” She swiped her finger over the surface, frowning. “It’s so dusty. Taban said to stay away from it, but a little cleaning won’t hurt anything.” As she moved closer to the conveyor belts, her skirt caught on it.

“Oh dear! I’m… I’m stuck! Lucca, help!” she called. 

The young Lucca ran over to her, panic in her eyes. She tried to pull her mother’s skirt out, but it wouldn’t budge.  “I can’t!” Tears began to fall from her eyes. The machine came to life, and the conveyor belts began to move. Lara was dragged with it, fear in her eyes as she hurriedly tried to yank her skirt out. The present Lucca ran over to the keyboard and typed in the password. L-A-R-A.  The machine came to a sudden halt. Lara pulled her skirt out of the machine, falling on her behind from the force. Young Lucca tackle-hugged her mother, openly crying now.

“Mommy!” she cried.

Lara hugged her close, silently crying tears of her own. “Lucca… Oh, Lucca…”

Then everything went black. Lucca awoke at the end of her bed, arms crossed as a pillow under her head. She shot up to her feet, looking for some kind of change. Another piece of paper with a pencil lying on it sat across the room. It was from 990 A.D., after the accident.  The Gate was back and Lucca jumped in. It brought her back to where she was, in Fiona’s Forest. However, someone was waiting for her. It was Robo.

“That must have been weighing heavily on you, Lucca.” She nodded, not facing him. He opened up his chest compartment, revealing a chunk of amber. “This is for you. It’s a piece of amber I created from the sap of trees in this forest. It took me 400 years and a lot of pressure to make, so I hope it's useful!”

She took it from him, holding it over her heart. “Thank you, Robo. You’re so sweet.” They returned to the campsite, feeling lighter than before.


	11. 10-2: Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I kinda pulled a Final Fantasy and made Part X-2 as an alternate scene. It focuses more on Magus/Marle fluff. It happens while Lucca is in the past.

It was the dead of night, the campfire’s warm light dwindling down. Marle awoke, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. As she looked around, someone caught her eye. Magus was sitting near the fire, legs crossed, lost in thought. Everyone else was resting for what was ahead. She crawled over to him, sitting up and leaning on him. His arm moved up to wrap around her shoulders.

“It’s almost time,” she muttered. “What do you plan to do after we defeat Lavos?”

“I’m going to look for my sister.”

Marle looked up at him, her eyes heavy. Magus looked down at her and gave the faintest of smiles. They moved forward, locking lips in a soft kiss.

When they parted, he gently turned her around. His fingers hooked into her ponytail holder and pulled it out, releasing her hair. He combed through it, feeling the soft strands between his fingers. There was a faint scent of vanilla that emanated from her. She let out a sigh, relaxing her body. One of his fingers hooked on a knot, making her wince. 

“Sorry,” he muttered.

“It’s okay.” 

Magus took that as a sign to continue. His mind wandered, remembering when he would brush Schala’s hair every morning. The room would be filled with Schala’s soft humming, and he would have a smile on his face. Oh, if only things could have stayed that way. _ But if they hadn’t _ , Magus thought,  _ then I wouldn’t be where I am today. With Marle. _ His fingers escaped her blonde ponytail, hovering under the ends.  Looking back, Marle saw that Magus’ eyes were glazed, his hand shaking. 

“Magus? Are you okay?” 

He blinked twice, bringing himself out of his daze.  “Yes. I was just thinking.” 

Sighing, she turned around and cupped his face, drawing him forward so their foreheads could touch.  “Something’s on your mind. Tell me.” 

He chuckled. “It’s nothing you need to worry about, I promise,” he reassured. His hand found its place on top of Marle’s and their fingers intertwined. She smiled, leaning into their handlock. A simple touch was all they needed to relax, to feel safe in each other’s presence.

As they leaned in for another kiss, Magus heard a rustling in the nearby bushes. He pulled away, standing and positioning himself in front of Marle. Lucca walked out of the shrubbery, shocked to see they were awake.

“Oh. Hello Marle, Magus. Sorry for… interrupting,” she greeted with an awkward wave. Another rustle from the woods and out came Robo. 

_ How did we not notice them leave? _ Magus wondered. He looked down and saw that Marle was thinking the same thing.

“Apologies. We did not mean to wake you.” 

Marle shook her head, smiling. “No harm done, Robo. You two get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow.” They both nodded in agreement, falling asleep beside each other.

She looked back at Magus, who was moving to sit beside her. He took her hair in his hands and pulled it back into her usual ponytail. Once he was done, his arm came around her shoulders, draping his cape around her. Marle closed her eyes and snuggled into his side. He had a tinge of pink on his face, but paid it no mind as he tenderly rubbed Marle’s shoulder. The touch lulled her to sleep, soft snores soon filling the silence. He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before focusing his attention to their surroundings. 

Tomorrow, they would fly to the Black Omen, confront Queen Zeal, and hopefully defeat Lavos once and for all.


End file.
